Open Sesame
by DarlingDeathMachine
Summary: Hidden treasures lie within the cave. All one has to do is say the magic words. / A collection of Magi drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: #85 graceful_

This is a collection of drabbles for Magi: The Labyrinth/Kingdom of Magic. There will be various characters, pairings and subject matter, the themes are based on emotions/feelings. I'm not sure how many there will be yet, we'll see how this goes.  
All drabbles will be somewhere between 100-350 words.  
I do not own Magi.

_{ Morgiana-centric, 200 words, g-rating }  
_

She has always had difficulty performing delicate tasks.

For Morgiana to limit her Fanalis strength is no easy feat at all. If ever she put effort into being dainty, she always slips up. Her grip is too tight, and in her hand, the teacup shatters. She puts too much force in her step, and the marble floor cracks beneath her foot.  
Morgiana knows it can't be helped. She's proud of her strength; proud of her blood, but sometimes she is jealous of the other girls. They walk with such grace. She wonders what that feels like, but assumes she'll never know.

When the Mahrajan is in full swing, she feels silly in her outfit.  
She spots Alibaba and wanders over. Mor taps his shoulders and offers him flowers, she feels even sillier when he doesn't recognize her.  
"You look beautiful, Morgiana." He says when she reveals her face from beneath the mask.

_What is this feeling_?  
She can't contain her building joy. Her feet fly onto the dance floor; she twirls and moves to her own beat. She feels light and free.  
Morgiana feels graceful, for the first time in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: #57 Stressed_

I saw something like this while scrolling through Tumblr and thought the idea too good to pass up. That being said, I don't take credit for the idea.

{ _Koumei-centric, 275 words, g-rating }_

He carries about his day with a stern expression, mind always on his tasks.  
If one did not know him, one might mistake him for being a calm, collected sort.  
Koumei is, in truth, neither.

It is with highest hopes that he thinks his own work is the only thing he must stress over. But as he can see today, this isn't quite the case.  
He expects such a travesty from Kouha; his jaw drops when he learns who is truly responsible.  
"My brother and king… _What_ have you done?"  
Koumei stands and can do nothing but stare at the gaudy attire of the entire court. Ridiculous designs and a clashing colour palette, but all the second prince can see is red.  
In a sudden moment, his arms are flailing about while he points out that the ensemble is in total disarray.  
Kouen argues that he's quite proud of the outcome, thinking it suits their nation, not seeming to understand why Koumei's reaction involves such horror and disgust. _'__You also think that goatee suits you.' _A snide thought pops into Koumei's head. Unable to think of the words he needs to say, rather than ones that will get him strangled, Mei simply puts his hand on his brother's shoulder and shakes his head.

It takes about a week to convince Kouen to reverse the order, one week of constant badgering and pleading that costs about a fifth of Koumei's sanity and a couple hundred strands of hair, but he finally manages it.

He'll never let anything regarding fashion fall into En-nii's hands again, he swears it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: #8 Soft_

I didn't mean to neglect this, but I've been juggling work, stress, and illness, so it's been a struggle to grab onto some inspiration. That being said, I'm not entirely proud of this entry, I think it's a hot mess. My apologies, I'll try and get back on track for all you nice people who've favorited and followed my collection so far. A big thank-you to you all.

_{ Hakuryuu-centric, 115 words, g-rating }_

There were some things Hakuryuu wished he could forget.

How hard his heart was pumping, as if in an effort to burst free of his chest. The tremor of his hands, that only steadied once the words began to pour out without another thought.

The lurching of his stomach when he saw her face drop.

The dejection and hurt when she refused him. How his anxious, pounding heart began to ache, and the hot, prickling sear behind his eyes as he fended off tears. The wholehearted promise and bittersweet good-bye.

He wished to forget...

But the surprising softness of Morgiana's lips convinced Hakuryuu that even moments of pain and sorrow are worth remembering.


End file.
